First Love
by Nami-san625
Summary: A little Geoffrey/Elncia songfic attempt by me. Geoffrey/Elincia, slight Ike/Elincia.


**A/N: **Well, here it is. A little thing for my 2 year Fanfiction anniversary. Sometimes when I go back and read my earlier fanfics, I realize how much I've grown as a writer. I have all my readers/reviewers to thank for that. Thank you to all my faithful readers. Without you, I wouldn't be here writing.

Well, here goes nothing. My first attempt at a songfic. I'm not entirely happy with it, but that's just me. Everyone else may have their own opinions =D

Disclaimer(I always forget about these things...): I do not own Fire Emblem. Intelligent Systems does (I think...), and I do not own this song either. If I owned FE, then there'd be a lot more Geoffrey and Lucia xD

* * *

**First Love**

_A Fire Emblem Geoffrey/Elincia songfic_

• • • • •

_Our last kiss tasted like tobacco  
__A bitter and sad smell..._

"It was never meant to be..."

He let out a sigh to accompany his murmuring words. Ever since he had awaken, he had been like that, walking the camp grounds alone with a discontent, almost saddened expression written upon his face. It was strange for him to show emotion so openly; even around family and close friends was it rare to see him with a grin on his face or tears streaming down his cheeks. As a knight, that was his nature and duty; but at that moment, he wasn't a knight, he was something much more simple, yet far more complicated; he was a person, a person with a smile to laugh, tears to cry, and teeth to grit. But more than that, he was a person with a heart to love. However, love was never truly on his side.

From the days of his childhood until now, all those years had he been dreaming of one day wedding the emerald-haired princess, and she too returned those feelings. However, as time continued to play on, she also continued to grow, stepping out of that mold of a princess into the picture of a queen. To him, it seemed that as she grew into her title, she also grew out of her childhood fantasies; she was no longer a princess, but a queen. But on the other hand, the general was not yet ready to grow up. That is why it had hurt him to see that his dreams were just fantasies, and realize reality: another man had taken her heart...

_Tomorrow at this time,  
__Where will you be?  
__Who will you be thinking about?_

He brushed his turquoise-blue locks from his face and continued treading down along the barren dirt grounds. Why wasn't he happy? He had finally reunited with Elincia, and yet he couldn't help but feel dejected.

Geoffrey stopped and looked around the camp. There was Shinon, helping Rolf construct a bow, Oscar by the fire cooking their next meal, and Bastian, going about his routine in attempting to woo Lucia. _'I'm sorry sister...'_ he thought to himself, knowing how she detested the sage's compliments hidden in his complicated speech. He watched that scene for a short moment, but then took another glance around, this time spotting his princess leisurely chatting a certain mercenary captain.

"She looks so happy..." he said to himself at seeing her laugh at one of Ike's comments. It had been a while since he had seen her laugh like that; it made him happy to see her smile with such joy, even though he was nothing more than its witness.

Truthfully, he wasn't jealous of Ike. Geoffrey knew that she wouldn't be truly happy if he himself was made her kind; he knew that he was incapable of making her laugh. But as long as she was happy, he would live, even if he wasn't the one making her smile.

_You are always gonna be my love  
__Even if you fall in love with someone else once again  
__I'll remember to love  
__You taught me how  
__You are always gonna be the one..._

"Oh Bastian, please excuse me for a moment; I have some important matters that I must discuss with Geoffrey."

"Yes, of course milady. I will be off then, awaiting your return." She watched as the love-struck, curly-haired sage frolicked off in a joyous mood. He looked so foolish, but through Lucia's eyes, he was nothing _but_ a fool. In battle, she viewed him as an equal, and in strategizing, he was beyond her; but that was it. Every other time, she saw him as a foolish man who'd try endless attempts to woo her.

Geoffrey stepped over to her. "So you use me as a tool to drive him away?" he questioned.

His sister gave him a sneaky grin and nodded. "What? Are you too busy to _discuss important matters_ with me? If so, I could always go and speak with someone else."

"Oh no, it is alright," he quickly replied before Lucia got the chance to walk off. "Actually, I would like to ask you something."

She tilted her head in curiosity. To her, Geoffrey was very predictable. It wasn't very often when he would ask her questions or for advice, but somehow, the very few were always connected; and being his elder sister, Lucia had a very clear idea as to what he was going to ask. She gave him a smile and motioned for him to continue.

"Lucia," he slowly and hesitantly began as if he were still searching for his words, "if you were to fall for someone, how do you suppose Bastian would feel?"

She rose an eyebrow. "What is all this, so suddenly?" she questioned in surprise, clearly unprepared to state her answer.

"I don't mean–"

"Does this have to do with Princess Elincia and General Ike?"

She saw right through him.

"Well," she started, not giving her brother the chance to reply, "let me just tell you, if Bastian truly loved me, he would just smile and be happy, no matter how much he were mourning inside."

And like that, Lucia had walked off and left him, left him to ponder the words that she said, and the points that she hit.

_It's still a sad song  
__Until I can sing a new one_

The azure-haired knight stepped over the log that was laying on the ground, and took a seat. A sigh escaped his lips; it sounded much like a sigh of distress, defeat, unhappiness. Most of the time – and for a majority of his life – he would try to hide his emotions, especially dissatisfaction, pain and sadness. It wasn't that he felt more noble and powerful; he just didn't want anyone worrying for him.

As he was growing up and training to take one of the coveted seats in the Royal Army, Geoffrey often followed in his sister's footsteps. However, as they continued to grow older, Geoffrey soon found himself in the role of the elder brother to both Lucia and Elincia. He started to become more protective and worry for them; but at the same time, he would never let _them_ worry for _him_.

Lucia, being his true older sister, would often confront and speak to him if she felt that something was bothering him; he would always open up to her too. But if Elincia were to question him, he would tell her nothing is wrong and not to worry for him, then ask why she thought that. And though he would always put a _f__açade_ over his emotions when facing the princess, this time, he didn't care.

_Tomorrow at this time  
__I will probably be crying  
__I will probably be thinking about you..._

"Geoffrey." He turned around at hearing his name. "Are you alright?"

He didn't instantly respond; he needed to take another moment to really to think about his answer. So, was it true? Did he truly not care?

"Yes," he finally replied with a nod. "I'm fine."

No. He _did_ care.

"Are you sure?" Elincia asked in her sweet, worried voice. "You look tired...and sad."

He put on a smile for her. It made him happy to know that she worried and cared for him, but at the same time, he didn't want to be a burden to her; she already had enough to worry for. "I suppose I didn't sleep well last night, but I am fine. Please, do not bother yourself with worrying for me."

"B–but Geoffrey..."

He put on a benevolent smile for her. It was a in her nature to be sweet, kind, and caring toward others; she couldn't help it; but at the same time, Geoffrey couldn't help but fall for her, and her caring nature.

"Please Elincia, there is no need to feel anxious for me."

"...But saying that makes me worry for you more!"

His eyes widened with surprise as though he had just made a realization; his mouth was silenced with her assertive tone. Her words weren't that much of a surprise to him though; she had told him those very things many times before. Usually, he didn't pay too much mind to them and after time, they slowly became common knowledge to him. But this time was different. It were as if he had just heard those words for the very first time.

He looked at her for a moment with a soft expression. However, their gaze did not last long, as Elincia had looked to the ground the instant their eyes made contact.

"Umm..." she softly mumbled, Geoffrey noticing her cheeks turning the slightest tint of pink. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to outburst like that. I... I should listen to you when you say you are okay."

"It is okay. I understand," he replied. "I just don't want you to be burdened with worrying about me when you have many other things to worry for, that are far more important. But Elincia, take my word, I am fine."

She gave him a nod, still not looking like she truly believed his words, but just going along with him anyways. She averted her eyes from his gaze in the awkwardness of the moment, and took another look around the camp. "Geoffrey, I'm sorry. I think Lord Ike is issuing a meeting," she told him, noticing Soren motion to her. "I must go now."

Geoffrey shook his head. "That is alright. Go on ahead."

Princess Elincia bowed her head to him in all formality. It was very unfitting for a princess to bow to her knight in such a way, but Geoffrey decided against bothering her with such objections.

He silently watched her run off as he was once again left alone. Only moments ago, he had told her that he was fine, but that was nothing but a lie; he hated lying, and yet he would constantly lie to her, and tell her that he was okay. But really, he wasn't okay.

"Why...why did I have to fall for the princess...? This one-sided love has caused me nothing but broken dreams..."

_You will always be inside my heart  
__You will always have your own place  
__I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
__Now and forever you are still the one  
__It's still a sad song  
__Until I can sing a new one_

_Why_, was his question, but it was a question in which there was no answer. No one could explain why he had fallen in love with Princess Elincia, and even though the entire kingdom already knew, he still felt guilty that he had never gotten the courage to tell his true feelings to her in person.

He felt that he was weak. Yes, he was an excellent fighter when in war, but in the battle of love and life, he was nothing more than that helpless little child with no way of defending himself. He was that one little boy who had left his house to go fetch water from the well when he found himself in the middle of a raging battle with no way out. How he wished for someone to rescue him from this nightmare, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He buried his face in his hands. _'I must look pathetic...'_ he scorned to himself. _'Oh, what am I doing? I am supposed to be a knight; I'm supposed to be strong.'_ Geoffrey quickly stood from his seat on the log.

He had finally accepted it. Over the many years, he had never acted so childish in such a situation, and he had finally realized how to accept and deal with it.

Yes. Elincia may not love him with the love he loved her, but when had she? He had loved her all those many years and fantasized about one day becoming her king, but he knew that his dream would never come true.

_You are always gonna be my love  
__Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
__I'll remember to love  
__You taught me how  
__You are always gonna be the one  
__It's still a sad song  
__Now and forever..._

No matter who he may fall for – or who she may fall for, there would always be a place in his heart for her. She was his first love, and there would never be any way of replacing that bitter-sweet feeling.

She was his first love, and will alwasy be his first love.

For now and forever...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, thanks for reading. I was thinking of doing a second part to this more from Elincia's POV, but I'll see what everyone else thinks first. Just a note, this is the translated version of the lyrics, since the original is in Japanese. But if I do a second part, I'll use the English Version Lyrics, not the translation. Well... Yeah...

You know, I think I made Geoffrey a bit OOC. He seemed a bit depressed to me... Oh well, as I like to say, "A fanfic is a fanfic, and in the world of fanfiction, anything and everything is possible."

Until next time...

**-Nami-san625**

First Love Lyrics and Song © Utada Hikaru


End file.
